Metal housing used in electronic device has good appearance, mechanical strength, and heat dissipation and more and more manufacturers design electronic devices with metal housing to meet the needs of consumers. Metal housing formed by CNC technology have excess material removed from a raw metal block with a larger thickness to obtain a final product. Raw metal block is expensive and CNC processing time is long, which leads to increase of product cost.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.